


Toss of the coin

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny, how one simple decision can have such an impact... Simonetti POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss of the coin

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #28 'Simonetti'

**Toss of the coin**

by Belladonna

 

Funny, how one simple decision can have such an impact on your life.

 

I've always wanted to become a police officer. Putting criminals away has been my dream job, weeding out the bad apples and the worms causing them to go bad on the force.

 

I'm in IA and I love my job.

 

I know it's not the same with everybody else where I'm concerned. Not exactly a popular job but I don't care.

 

I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

 

Still, sometimes I wonder how my life would've turned out if I'd gone to business school like my parents wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little play of "what if?" that popped into my head due to the fact that Simonetti and Gunther's right hand man Bates were played by the same actor


End file.
